7 is my Lucky Number
by animekimxkhr101
Summary: A love story between a girl and a boy: two different worlds, different age and different lives. The girl always wanting to catch up and make herself worthy while the other one on the other hand keeps on moving forward, now what awaits them in the future?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice  
><strong>

**Khr101**: Hello everyone, finally I manage to write again. Here's a brief info about the story hehehe. Enjoy everyone.

Summary:

A love story between a girl and a boy: two different worlds, different age and different lives. The girl always wanting to catch up and make herself worthy while the other one on the other hand keeps on moving forward, now what awaits them in the future?

Mikan Yukihara – heiress to the Yukihara's, 11 year old, bubbly, and cheerful and loves her brother very much. She also likes studying self-defense and sneaking out and roaming their whole household and garden.

Natsume Hyuuga – eldest son to the Hyuuga family, quite hot-headed and short tempered rarely talks or answer and smile, very fond and protective of his little siblings and well maybe his fiancée?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Unexpected Affection**

"Mikan-sama, Mikan-sama, where are you?" a maid yelled at the top of her lungs trying to find her little princess.

"Have you seen Mikan-sama?" asked the maid to her fellow co-workers.

"No, oh no, is she by any chance missing again?" panicked the other one.

While the two workers where having a conversation on the hall way of the mansion, they didn't notice that the little mistress they are looking for where just nearby, she was just hiding on the curtains, calmly looking at them and just waiting for her chance.

"I better find a way to get outta here and fast!" snapped mentally of the girl on her mind. She was infact escaping again, the reason was, her fiancé was coming and she didn't want to meet him.

_"I don't want him to find me, they said he wasn't nice and friendly at all and he has red eyes like those of a vampire, I don't want to be wed with him"._ She said to herself. Yup you heard her right, at a young age her husband is already decided. She was Mikan Yukihara, a 11-year old brunette and the only daughter of the Yukihara household.

"_Thud_"

"Mikan-sama!" said the maid shockingly.

"Oops I guess you guys found me, well ja ne gotta run!" Mikan said and they sprint of at full speed towards the opposite direction. She run at full speeds as her caretakers chase down the hall. Then she did the most unexpected thing, she escape through the window.

"See you!" bid goodbye of the brunette while she jumped down from the second floor. She was really thankful at the moment for her brother for teaching her that even to it wasn't meant for her curriculum as a heiress. All she did where all things related on proper etiquette and academics. Even though the second floor was pretty high she landed outstandingly with grace and great balance. And then turned her head to her maids and smile and bid her good bye.

"I guess she went to the garden after all." One of the maids said.

"Well master is actually there, shouldn't we warn oujou-sama?" inquired the other.

"No, we can't interfere with them, let's just see shall we."

_**With Mikan...**_

"Kyaah! The weather is really great today; I wish though I can freely go out and have fun." She said to herself as she sat down and take a look on her surroundings everything is so peaceful, she just hopes everything will stay like this and go on. Since she is not getting any younger and she is haft way on being an eighteen year old, sooner or later she has to face her fiancé and be married to him already. The brunette just look up in the blue sky and smile, she knows this matter can't be avoided since it has been decided ever since the time of her Grandfather. Even though it is like that she never actually hated the idea, it's just that she wants to live her remaining free and unchained life to the fullest and she doesn't even know if the guy even knows her or moreover likes her and don't have any girlfriend because they both have 7 years age gap. Yes, you got that right; her fiancé is already 17 years old while she on the other hand is only ten year old.

"Onii-sama, why did you have to go anyway?" The brunette said as she started to remember her older brother. She can't help to feel sad even if many years have already passed after the death of her beloved brother.

"Well I better go and pass some time; they might catch me if I stay in here." The auburn said with a sigh and stands up to roam around the whole garden.

As she made her way towards the garden gates to go inside the green house, her secret hiding place every single time she wants to escape the pressure of the expectations of the people around her, she notice that it was slightly open. She hesitated to come towards the place and think it over_. "How come the gates are open, there is something fishy in here."_ She thought suspiciously. She knew that no one barely come in here except the caretakers on Monday because this grounds were prohibited to outsiders, visitors and any nonfamily people. This place was sacred to the family grounds since it has been a tradition that this place were solely built for the masters of the house and no one is ever been allowed to broke it for ages. Mikan was really curious maybe it's her cousins but no visitors were announce to visit till this afternoon.

"Wonder who's in here?" She asked aloud signalling that if ever some other people come here they must go out already or else they are bound to face a heavy and surely brutal punishment by the Yukiharas. She walk slowly towards the center of the green house while her eyes scanning the areal and her high-heeled shoes creating a tapping noise together with her white flowing dress down to her knees being swayed by the wind. At the center there were some chairs and tables placed there for afternoon tea. She just smiled reminiscing the times when she was little and her brother was still alive both of them always stay in here together with their mother and father. Everything seems to turn back but as soon as she touches the seats her flashback pops up and she snaps back to the present.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mikan was greatly startled and become scared because of the ear-splitting noise she just heard. It was almost as loud as a thunder reaping a place and a great catastrophe heading their way to tear them apart.

"Nani? What was that? Maybe something back has happened? I wonder who it is?" she said out loud to no one in particular. She wants to go back to take a look but her fear for her fiancé get the best of her and she just turned her back clenching her fist.

"But I have to." She said as she opens her eyes showing her chocolate brown orbs and the run towards the mansion until...

"Ouch! What the?" she yelled to her uncalled for tripper. Well she was gon'na say more things but something caught her eyes and got her mesmerize.

"Tch, stop screaming." A calm soothing voice told her. Well Mikan being a curious kid she is move rise her head to see where the voice was coming from and she was frozen.

"Oi, polka still alive?" asked the raven head towards the brunette while waving one of his hands infront of her.

"Kya, who are you mister? Strangers are not allowed in here. You might get sanctions for you actions mister." said the brunette as she looks at the ground to avoid eye contact and to hide her blush as well. She couldn't help to notice the handsome young man right in front of her but even if that was the case his hypnotizing crimson eyes sends shivers to her spine and makes her heart beat faster as well.

"Mikan snap out of it he is definitely out of your league, he's clearly way too old than you." She encourages herself to get rid of her thoughts immediately. When she finally regains her composure she looks up and take a better look at the boy in front of her and by the looks of it he may be about 15-18 years old already and then asked, "Onii-san, who are you? You shouldn't be here you might get punish?" she asked the raven again.

"Onii-san? Haha, you sure are hilarious, and don't worry I'm not an outsider."said the boy while smirking.

"Hump, no I'm not mister. It's called not being rude. If you're not an outsider then what are you?" inquire the little girl hoping for a much better answer to her previous question.

"Family." replied the raven to her briefly.

"Oh, I see then hello and nice to meet you onii-san. I'm Mikan Yukihara, nice to meet you and sorry about yelling at you." The brunette greeted and apologize the stranger then bowed her head and continued, "Well, goodbye and see you again." said happily the brunette as she waves her hand to the young lad and the boy being as stoic as he can and just looks at the disappearing figure of the little girl.

When the girl was gone, the young lad just sighs and smiled a bit after it. "Mikan Yukihara eh, interesting." Said the young raven.

"Cring...Cring"

"Hello." said the boy as he answers his ringing cellphone.

"Natsume? Aunty Kaoru is already looking for you? The whole mansion is a disaster, come here already." said the voice to him.

"Hn."

"Well what are you doing anyway?" asked again his friend on the other line.

"Nothing just exploring the place." The raven told the other young lad as he stands up.

"You're calmness, bothers me. You did something, didn't you? Where are you actually?" the voice on the cell phone said.

"I told you Ruka, I didn't do anything I just met her and I'm here at the Yukihara garden."

"Ehh! Isn't that place strictly off limits to family members only. And what did you just say you met her! Well what did you say? Does she know?" asked his pal named Ruka.

"I said I was family, no and no." The raven said stopping himself from being pissed off in his bestfriend for keep on asking annoying questions.

"But you are not a Yukihara! Nastu" interrupted another shocked lad from the other line.

"I'm not yet but sooner or later I'll be one anyway." The raven said and click end to his cell phone and puts the phone down away and walk outside.

_**Back to Mikan...**_

The brunette run at full speed towards the mansion while still keeping her balance even though she was wearing high-heeled shoes, she was wondering along the way if something bad happened.

"Asuka-san, is something wrong?" Mikan asked her maid.

"Mikan-sama don't enter please.." she said to her princess.

"But why?"

"Oh Mikan I see you have arrive well greet your future mother and father in law." Stated by an angelic voice.

"Mother? Father? " Mikan said shocked to see the scene. There they were Mr. and , her soon-to-be family. When she calmed down already she quickly bowed her head and smiled at the couple.

"Well nice to meet you Mikan, darling."said Mrs. Hyuuga.

"Yes, me too Madam." She replied politely.

Left with no other choice she just stayed there and listens to the elders' discussions and conversations. She let her eyes roam the whole place but she didn't see her supposed to be husband. She was expecting him to show up but since he didn't she feel slightly relieved and worried at the same time. Today was the day when she has to meet him whether she likes the idea or not since this is their family's get-together party and the announcement of their future wedding, she has no escape this time and that's final. She just hopes that they could get along though.

"Um, mother, father, Mr. Hyuuga and Mrs. Hyuuga, if you excuse me." Mikan said as she stands up and excuse herself to go to her room and get some rest until the party. She go straight to her room and lay down her bed while thinking of the lad earlier. She sat down again and get her diary and write on it.

July 7

Dear Diary,

Good afternoon Mr. Diary, I have another news, today I've met someone, he has this most amazing raven hair and the most beautiful crimson eyes. Well I asked him who is he but he only said he is family, I wonder who is he. Well I better sleep and take a nap first, today's the day I finally get to see him. I wish we can get along, wish me the best of luck onii-sama.

-Mikan

She put her pen down and close her diary and went back to her previous position while gazing at the scenery outside.

"I wonder who was he, well I better forget him now I already have someone to marry and that will be a big problem right, I guess so it's the best decision." she thought to herself and remind her of what she has to do.

_"Yawn"_

" _My fate depends on my hands but my freedom will never be."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Kyaaaaaah! Yey I finally finish one chapter,for the first time I finish a chapter without getting distracted. Well what do guys think? Please put your comments and reviews. They will be appreciated very much. Please tell me if there are some errors and I will quickly replace them, Thanks! Um I'm having a hard time picking a title so please tell me if my title is good enough. Thank you very much everyone! Oh and everyone about the sequel to my story Don't Hold Your Breath I will try to upload them this coming week, thanks for everyone who read it and will be reading it. Khr101 signing out.**


End file.
